


who ever thought awkwardness could be avoided?

by vanilla_cordial



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Awkward First Times, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Premature Ejaculation, Secret Marriage, alternative universe, no beta we die like ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_cordial/pseuds/vanilla_cordial
Summary: Ned and Ashara's first time desn't go exactly as planned- but that's just fine with Ashara.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne & Ned Stark, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Ashara Dayne/Oberyn Martell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	who ever thought awkwardness could be avoided?

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly written, non-canon fluff. I'm such a sucker for this pairing.

"I'm sorry." Ned says finally. He's sitting on the edge of the bed. His cheeks are tinged red with shame and embarrassment. Ashara almost wants to laugh. He's so sweet to her, and it fills her with a kind of gleeful joy in the pit of her stomach that always seems to threaten to spill out of her mouth.

Ashara scoots over to him. He's already put on his breeches, but his shirt still lays discarded on the floor where she'd thrown it off of him. That may have been a mistake, now that she thinks of it. The inn they've been staying at is little more than a hole-in-the-wall, and the floors are unclean. 

The plain white dress she wore to their wedding ceremony has been long forgotten on the ground next to it, and she presses the coarse sheets up to her breasts; intentionally doing little to cover her nakedness. She wants him to forget his politeness around her, and take her back to the bed. She can still feel desire pulsing between her thighs, and Ashara can not help but feel annoyed that he thinks he must apologize for finishing early, because she knows he will convince himself that she hates him for something that happens to every man the first time.

Ashara presses her chest to his back, and whispers comfortingly on his ear; "It's okay. I still enjoyed it. Very much." She throbs a little as a testimony to that, and she is glad that it isn't a lie. She did enjoy this tryst far more than she has ever enjoyed laying with Oberyn, or any other man for that matter. "Besides," she says, turning his head to face her. "practice makes perfect, right?" Ned blushes a darker shade of red at her words, and Ashara pulls him back on top of her with a giggle.


End file.
